


Demonspawn

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just playing.  They didn't mean to summon a demon.  One that isn't going to go away.  Oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonspawn

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
 **Title:** Demonspawn  
 **Characters:** Ai, Makoto, Impmon  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Family, Friendship, Humor|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #170, medieval fantasy (genre); Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #95, write a paragraph with at least four fullstops.  
 **Summary:** They were just playing. They didn't mean to summon a demon. One that isn't going to go away. Oops?

* * *

“Ai, Makoto!” Their mother's voice rang from inside the house and the twins winced in unison. She seldom yelled at them no matter what they did, but both of them knew without a doubt that _this_ was a yelling offense. They'd never done it before; they didn't even know how they'd done it this time. But it was done all the same and both their parents would be _so mad_ at them. 

“Yes, mom?” They didn't always speak together, but they were too nervous to try not to right now. It required an effort anyway and they weren't in the mood for it. 

“What are you two doing? I heard something.” 

They heard something too: her footsteps as she came closer to the back door. 

As one their heads swiveled back to the creature standing in the backyard. He stared back at them, arms crossed over his chest, tapping one clawed foot on the ground. 

“What? You think I'm going to just vanish because you might get in trouble? No way!” He laughed, loud and hard, and Ai and Makato winced, hearing their mother's footsteps hurrying along. “I'm a _demon_ , kids.” 

He'd gotten no farther than that before the door slammed open and their mother stood on the porch, staring right at him. 

“Mom, before you get mad, we don't know what happened,” Makoto started. “We were just playing, and then he was _there_.” 

The demon rolled his eyes. “You _called_ me. You both did. Tell me what you called me for and I'll do it and be gone.” 

“But we didn't!” Ai and Makoto chorused together. “We really didn't!” 

“Enough.” Their mother shook her head and let out a long sigh. “You did. I don't know how you managed it, and I hoped that I'd never have to tell you.” 

“Mom?” 

She stepped forward, looking at the demon with more than a little annoyance in her eyes. “Demon summoning runs in my family. I didn't have the ability, but my mother and my grandmother did. I hoped that you wouldn't. So you two _did_ call him and he's going to stay until you've satisfied the terms of whatever the contract was.” 

Ai shook her head. Makoto was only a fraction of a heartbeat behind her. “But we didn't do that!” 

“You did, too!” The imp declared, foot tapping faster. “What you guys wanted was for someone who'd hang out with you and never get tired of you.” A quick smile slashed across his features. “Guess I'm going to be around a while, then. Because now that I think about it, there wasn't a time limit there.” 

The twins' mother bent her sternest look on him. “Perhaps. But you do realize that means you're going to have to guard them, don't you? Protect them from all harm. Because if they're hurt, then you'd get tired of them and you couldn't hang out with them.” Her smile was just as devious as his. “Welcome to the family.” 

The demon paled. “Oh.” 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
